My Fantasy World
by LunaDraco
Summary: What happens when the line between fantasy and reality becomes blurred?
1. Prologue

**This is kind of like my other fic, WWiBL?, but more planned out and more detailed (hopefully). This one I've thought about a lot and I hope it's good. Anyways, I'm really bored so I want to write cool fic that I can continue with and will hopefully turn out good.**  
  
_(C) If you recognize it, it's obviously not mine. All the Harry Potter elements are owned by the wonderful J.K. Rowling who was kind enough to share it with us loyal readers._

* * *

There are so many people out there that are so obsessed with certain books or shows that they forget to live their own life in hopes that they may live in a fantasy world. I was one of those people. My life was too depressing for me so I immersed myself in a daydream. As far as I was concerned I could fail all my classes as long as I got a little farther in that fantasy realm. If something was unexplainable, I'd change it around a bit. It was much better than real life.  
  
Daydreaming like that can be hazardous as you forget to care about real life. It doesn't seem important to do Geometry homework when in the daydream world you are about to make an important discovery or learn a new spell or even get into a new romantic relationship. Those are probably the most frequent daydreams I had.  
  
One night the problems in my life became so overwhelming that I once again lost myself in fantasy. It was that night I wished with all my heart and soul to leave this so-called "real world" and move into the world of magic. The world of Harry Potter which is full of witches, wizards, magic, and all things unimaginable in the "real world."  
  
It was a night like any other. I was awake a couple hours past my actual bedtime daydreaming about being on the Hogwarts Express, chatting with Harry and Ron. I came back to the "real world" with a jolt when my CD player restarted the CD. With a sigh I turned over and looked out the window. I started to beg the fates to send me away from this world, so full of hatred and suffering, into the world of magic I so dearly loved. I eventually drifted off to sleep with magic still freshly implanted in my mind.  
  
What do you think anyone would do if they _really_ left the "real world" and ventured into the magical world? Would they be happier or would it be just one big disaster? Is there even such a thing as the "real world" or is it all just some other person's fantasy world? When I woke up the next morning I discovered there was a lot more out there than just a "real world" and a "fantasy world." That was the morning I awoke as Alexandria Lilith Potter.  
  


* * *

**So, what do you think? Deep, huh? Heh, I'll start on the next chapter tonight and hopefully get it up tomorrow. It's almost 10:30 and I've got to be in bed by 11. If you're got the time, review please! Vaya con dios!**


	2. Who's Ally?

**Here you lovely readers go...First official chapter of My Fantasy World. Hope you enjoy!**  
  
_(C) Refer to prologue_

* * *

When I awoke, I lay there for a few minutes trying to be properly conscious. I started to rub my eyes and sat up to stretch. When I opened my mouth to yawn, it stayed open in shock. "Where am I?" I said to myself in a low voice.  
  
I looked around the room and saw a trunk by the window with a bird's cage sitting on top. Next to that was a dresser with a few knickknacks on top. I stood up and walked over and picked up a glass unicorn. It neighed in my hand and went back on it's two back legs until I put it down. "Whoa..." I gasped. I turned to check out the rest of the room and saw on the wall opposite the bed was a desk with a computer on it. "This place rocks," I muttered. I looked at the other wall and saw a full body mirror and the door out of the room. I finally took time to notice the walls, which were a dark purple, and the carpet, which was a light lavender color. The bed matched the purple interior. I decided to do things properly and went over to make the bed. The clock beside it read 11:30 a.m. and I wondered if anyone would be coming in to "wake me up" anytime soon.  
  
I decided it was time to explore the rest of the house or whatever it was that I was in and walked towards the door. On my way there, I walked by the mirror and stopped in surprise. I was no longer the short, brown-haired, blue-eyed, pimply teenager I had once been. Now I had long, black, curly hair, piercing green eyes, and (I had to admit) a pretty nice figure. I studied my face and found no blemishes, but a face that I didn't recognize. I smiled and realized for the first time I was wearing braces. I frowned but thought, "Hey, everybody has their faults." I spun in front of the mirror and decided I liked the new me, or the knew whoever I was.  
  
I finally got tired of staring at myself in the mirror and opened the door. I could tell at once that my room, or at least I _hoped_ it was my room, was in a hallway. I walked down the hallway to the left and found a bathroom opposite mine and a room with the door closed. Instead of exploring and possibly getting myself in trouble, I turned and headed the other way. There was a door open down there and I found it was another bedroom, though this one looked like that of a grown man. "Who else is here?" I whispered to myself. I walked farther down and found a staircase. "Might as well brave it," I thought.  
  
I walked down the stairs, which were cold against my bare feet. "Maybe I should've changed out of my pajamas when I got up," I thought. After I had descended the stairs, I saw a room at next to the bottom of the stairs to the right. I peeked in and saw a standard living room with a television, couch, and a few chairs to lounge around in. I made my way down the hall and found an office and then a bathroom. At the end of the hall was the kitchen. When I walked in, a man sitting at the kitchen turned to me and sputtered into the glass of water he was drinking.  
  
"Ally?!" he exclaimed upon seeing me. I gave him a confused look that he ignored. Instead he got up, walked to me, and swept me up into a giant hug. "Ally! You've been in a coma for three months!" he said, his voice cracking with emotion.  
  
"Three months?" I thought. "I haven't even _been_ here three months...at least I don't _think_ I have."  
  
"Harry and I were becoming hopeless," he said, having freed me from the strangling hug. "The doctor's said it might be good to bring you home. They said all we could hope for was for you to...to..." He trailed off and went into a daze. I could only imagine what the doctors said they could hope for and looked at him with amusement visible on my face.  
  
"Hello? Anyone home?" I said and waved a hand in front of his face.  
  
He grinned at me and said, "There's my girl! Now, let's go into the kitchen and get you some food. It's almost lunch time!"  
  
I followed obediently into the spacious kitchen and sat down at the table. He went to getting things out when I decided to admit to my lack of knowledge. "Er, sorry to disappoint you but...I really have no idea who I am," I said. He turned towards me and his face fell.  
  
"Well, one of the doctors said you may have slight amnesia. I'll explain everything," he said. That was the beginning of a _very_ long story. 

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it. Sorry to end it right there in the middle but my little brother's decided to be annoying tonight. I'll explain everything in the next chapter. In the meantime...review por favor!**


	3. Sirius Explains

**Here you will find out all the details as to how this all can actually make sense! The italics in the story are what Ally is saying and the rest is Sirius explaining.**  
  
_(C) Refer to prologue_

* * *

"First off, your name is Alexandria Lilith Potter. Your nickname, at least the one Harry and I call you, is Ally. Harry is your twin brother. I'm Sirius Black, your godfather. You and Harry live with me because your parents were killed by an awful wizard when you two were both only a year old."  
  
_"Well how are we still here then?"_  
  
"When that wizard tried to kill you two, the ancient magic placed on you to protect you by your parents' love reflected the spell back at him. As soon as that spell hit you two, his powers were transferred to you two and he was left powerless. His immortality left him too and he died by his own spell. The strain of your powers being drained into two different people was enough to kill him."  
  
_"We have his powers? What are they?"_  
  
"Both of you have different powers, some of which probably haven't even shown yet. Harry is a parseltongue, meaning he can talk to snakes. You, however, have the power to retain knowledge. It sounds basic, but really it's the greatest power anyone can have. You can read a book just by putting your hand on it and saying a simple spell. All the knowledge will be etched into your memory. It's like having a photographic memory. It is thought that you two are both immortal, since that was the wizard's greatest power, but of course no one has tested that theory."  
  
_"What was that wizard's name?"_  
  
"Even though he is gone, he did so many awful things while he was alive that most wizards and witches fear to speak his name. If anyone talks about him you'll hear them call him "You-know-who" or "He who must not be named." The name he went by to his followers and to the people he scared and tortured was Voldemort."  
  
_"Wow..."_  
  
"I know it's overwhelming to learn this all in just one day. When I rode on my flying motorcycle to your parents' house and saw it in ruins, I almost crashed into a tree. I came down and Hagrid, the grounds-keeper for Hogwarts, was bawling. He was holding you and Harry in his arms. I took you and he took Harry and we found Dumbledore and told him what we found. At first I was a suspect myself for their betrayal which led them to be killed, but after I told them that Peter Pettigrew, another of their old friends, was the actual secret-keeper, I was declared innocent. Do you need me to explain anything else?"  
  
_"No, I think I'm good. I feel really...priveliged to be here. To be alive and to have you and Harry. Where is Harry by the way?"_  
  
"He's asleep still, he usually sleeps until about one in the afternoon since you haven't been up to wake him. You two have to leave for Hogwarts in a couple weeks. It's really lucky that you woke up when you did. If you missed the beginning of the year you'd probably have to be a year behind next time around. I'm just so glad that you woke up. We weren't sure if you'd make it..."  
  
_((A/N: Okay, no more italics for Ally's questions and such, hope you liked the explanation.))_  
  
Sirius trailed off as a groggy Harry came downstairs with his hair in a mess and still in his pajamas. He saw me sitting across the table from Sirius and practically jumped on me in an attempt to hug me.  
  
"Ally! I can't believe you're finally awake!" he said happily as he hugged me.  
  
"Harry...I'm glad to see you to but can you please stop strangling me? I'll end up going into another coma," I gasped. He let go and stood back to grin at me.  
  
"Did Sirius already tell you about everything?" he asked.  
  
"She's got amnesia, Harry," Sirius said in a solemn tone. Harry nodded and kept the grin plastered on his face.  
  
"At least she's awake now. I'm going to write to Ron and Hermione!" Harry said excitedly and ran back up the stairs. Sirius and I shook our heads at him and Sirius finally went to making breakfast for the, once again, full family. 

* * *

**Well, whadya think? Review if you've got the time!**


End file.
